splicedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sclera1
=2010= Welcome Hi, welcome to Spliced! Keep Away Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Entree page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 10:58, October 3, 2010 =2011= Hello Hello there! I'm Thirza! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I know loads about Spliced! Pleased to meetcha! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi there. Are you the originator of this wiki? It's really coming together quite well. BlueWhirl 07:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Characters Hi Good Job for All this job about spliced characters ! But You Forgot to put the Mad Scientist who was the Robots Island Leader, i tryed to put it on your site but it look like complicated i dunno how i created a section and not a character you can delete it i dunno how to delete my error, anyway there is a picture form the Anime of the Mad Scientist .... http://www.robotnikempire.com/mad_scientist.png He look like to be a Rival of the Mad Doctor or his foe i dunno. See ya. =2012= Adoption and stuff Hi, I noticed you changed the front page message saying this place needed an admin, but you look like the most active editor here by far (next up only has 34 vs. your 1200+ edits) so am kinda curious, have you tried yet? Would seem like a great choice. Also, I notice that the wiki's founder and current crat is a User:Scarera who apparently hasn't been on since 2010. I can't help but notice the similarity between your usernames, are they both based on a character in the show? I've only seen a couple episodes so I'm curious. Also I was wondering, do you know what is up with w:c:spiced? It looks like they started making a wiki for Spliced but spelled it wrong. It's small with only 33 pages, I'm going to ask the admin there ("Spyke3002") if they might consider a merge to point the URL to this wiki to avoid duplication. Appears to have been created June20/2010 whereas this wiki was made 6 days earlier on June 14. Spyke also hasn't signed in since 2010 so ideally if you could adopt both wikis, you could just point that other wiki to this one. If you need any help on how to apply for a merger, I've read about how to do it in the admin tools (am a crat on a few other projects here) so could give some tips. That said, before doing a merger I think it would be good to check the contents of the pages on "Spiced" to see if there is any information on them which we could incorporate into the pages on this wiki. I noticed some differences on Patricia's article for example, which I added, regarding her interpersonal relationships. +y@talk 17:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Claw :I am wondering if you know the robot that Smarty Smarts made which briefly replaced Octocat? I saw her today watching episode 17 and episode 18, sounded likt it would be spelled Clawpatra (play on Cleopatra, and the robot has pincer claws) and I didn't see her under Category:Characters. I was thinking of starting an article about her, any tips? I'll have to look around for screen shots because I just watch it on TV, usually when I get screenshots of cartoons for wikis it's stuff I've downloaded on the comp. +y@talk 17:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) NM, found her at Claw-o-patra. I don't remember hearing the "o" sound though. The current article sounds like 4 syllables and pretty sure just heard 3. I'll see if I can find a clip to review the pronunciation. I hope some day we can get ahold of the scripts for the shows and upload them. w:c:mlp has those for their eps and it's really helpful with reviewing plotlines and stuff. +y@talk 17:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Worms Also there was this short in either ep 17 or 18 where Entree is hearing voices which he thinks is his dream. We see Patricia talking to herself writing, Joe painting a picture, and Fuzzy becoming an astronaut. Anyway there's this hilarious scene at the end where a family of blue worms come out of his head (since he ate food they were in) and go to live in the structure Ent builds. But anyway, there's this kid worm and some kind of bird eats him. I remember the mother shouts his name but I forgot the name and what kind of bird ate him. Didn't bother the dad since he says the mom has thousands of eggs. I was thinking it would be cool to make pages for those worms as minor characters. Would have to find the scene again for the required data. +y@talk 17:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The adoption page doesn't work! How are you admin? =Guys= Yep Entree and Peri are guys. You can tell by their voices. 23:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) thankyou Sclera1 ireally like this show but can you answer this question for me there is a mutant in spliced that looks like a pufferfish what is it and what is the other mutant half? Here are some pictures of it which i got of the episode. thankyou dragonslayer4 sleeping woken up ANGRY!!!!! Its in Cleaning up at the ending Change the Looks on Spliced! Keep Away Wiki Hey, Sclera1, can you change the look on Spliced! Keep Away Wiki, and maybe make me an admin? Character Style 19:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Robergestudios Well, on this wiki, i'll get you to change the background color to dark blue, change the page color to black, change the buttons color to dark blue, change the links color to dark purple, change the header color to dark purple, and maybe change the wiki wordmark with the one that i just made. So here is this wiki-wordmark. Character Style 23:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Robergestudios